


Cane Dewey

by Hopedruid



Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: The mind behind the promo.





	Cane Dewey

Cane Dewey.

Something good had come from those heartbreaking words. His eyes weren't so cloudy anymore. He knew the truth now. It had all seemed like such a good idea. Young Mick Foley had been a weirdo and an outcast. A mutant like the rest in ECW. It seemed to be a better fit then WCW, a land of wash ups and clown acts. He realized his mistake that night. That night when his hero Terry Funk had been carving into his skin with a shard of glass like a Thanksgiving turkey, he knew he had made a big mistake. One look at the crowd told him that.

They were baying for blood. It didn't matter whose. If it was old man Terry, or their hero Cactus Jack...or even...young 3 year old Dewey Foley.

Mick wasn't Cactus Jack full time. He had a wife and young son. Apparently one of those undeserving, ungrateful pricks that called themselves fans had read WON or other such dirt sheets to find his son's name. Then they took that knowledge and used it as a weapon...bringing in a sign that said, "Cane Dewey."

It was enough to make a man snap. Make him do stupid things. But Cactus Jack already did stupid things, so it actually wizened him up. He had thought Eric Bischoff was an asshole. A soulless corporate suit. But in reality, he was just trying to save wrestlers from their awful fans. He had seen the light, and Raven had helped him. Cactus Jack was a changed man.

Which is why Tommy's decison had made him so mad.

Tommy should have been trying to get out of Pauly's circus for deranged and deformed animals. Instead he embraced ECW and told Bischoff to go fuck himself. What a mistake. What a dreadful mistake.

Cactus liked to help people. Cactus liked to set people on the right track. Especially when it was a friend. But Raven had told him it wouldn't be easy. Tommy would fight, he was stubborn. So Cactus prepared to use tough persuasion on poor old Tommy.

Tommy was just like he used to be. Cactus knew where that road lead. To being a broken down man, who was only treated with scorn by society and false love by those animals that called themselves his fans. To be a man who gave up a huge contract for a scumbag who paid his wrestlers in broken promises.

Hardcore was bullshit, and Tommy didn't know it. So he had to beat that lesson into Tommy, until he learned the lesson Cactus did. Tough love was the only love for people like them. Raven had taught him that.

Soon Tommy would call Uncle Eric and get the life Cactus had thrown away. He wanted that for him. He really did. And he was righteous. His cause was just. And righteousness was strength. That's another lesson from Raven.


End file.
